


Who Knew

by dandelionfairies



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Jonathan and Patrick meet after they're forced to go to a party by their best friends (Adam and Brent respectively).





	Who Knew

Jonathan can’t believe he let Adam talk him into coming here.  Not that he should be surprised at this point.  He’s known Adam long enough to know that Adam gets what Adam wants.  Adam wanted to come to this party for the hot guy he met.  Jonathan noted that there was a difference with this one, however.  He’s never seen Adam work so hard.  

 

Just like every other time, Adam wanders off the moment they arrive at the house, leaving Jonathan to mingle.  Mingle… that’s not exactly what he would call this.  He’s currently standing in the corner of the living room sipping at his cup of warm beer.  Whoever bought the keg needs a lesson on beer.  

 

He sighs as he moves through the room.  He fills his beer before he walks out onto the back deck.  He’s actually surprised that no one is out here, though it works well for him.  He rests his forearms on the rail as he looks out over the yard.  Maybe Adam won’t notice if he leaves.  No, that will never happen.  Adam would know.  He drops his head forward when he hears the door close behind him.  Great, people decided to finally come outside.

 

“Didn’t know anyone was out here,” a voice says.

 

Jonathan glances back.  “Just me,” he responds.  He turns, leaning against the rail as he watches the blonde boy move over to the rail beside him.  He recognizes him from his Childhood Development class but can’t remember his name.

 

“Let me guess, you were dragged out by a friend?”

 

“Yep.”  He watches the smaller boy.  “You too, huh?”

“Yeah.”  He snorts.  “If only I could say no to my best friend.”

 

“Yeah, same here.  I’m Jonathan.”

 

“Patrick.  You don’t mind if I hang out here with you, do you?”

 

“No, it’s fine.”  Jonathan sips at his beer.  “I’d leave if Bur wouldn’t figure it out right away.”

 

Patrick chuckles.  “Well, at least there’s a place to hide.”

 

Jonathan nods.  “Yeah, true enough.”  He looks over at Patrick once again.  “Do you know what grade you want to teach?”

 

Patrick frowns at him.  “First or second.  How’d you know?”

 

“We have a class together.”

 

“I know that, but I didn’t think you knew who I was.”

 

“I’ll be honest and say I didn’t remember your name.  But I remember you.”  He can see the hint of red form on Patrick’s cheeks.

  
“What about you?”

 

“Fourth.  Probably because my fourth grade teacher was pretty amazing.  I learned a lot that year.  Even after, he was always willing to talk.”  He shrugs.  “But yeah, fourth.”

 

Jonathan isn’t sure how long they talked, but he’s disappointed when they realize the party is ending.  Have they been out here that long?  He follows Patrick back inside.  Should he ask if they could hang out again?

 

“There you are,” Adam says spotting Jonathan.  “Was beginning to think you left.”

 

Jonathan rolls his eyes.  “Like you’d let me.”  He looks over to where Patrick is pushing through the crowd and frowns.  Great, now he doesn’t have a chance to even get his number.  “How’d it go with whatever his name is?”

 

“His name is Patrick.  And it’s great.”

 

He watches Adam closely.  “Go on.  I’ll find my way home.”

 

Adam kisses Jonathan’s cheek.  “Thank you.  I owe you.”

 

Jonathan walks outside and takes a look around.  At least it isn’t too far from his building, so he’s able to walk.  It’s a cool night, but it’s definitely not cold.  He’s made it a couple blocks when a car pulls up alongside of him.  He looks over as the window is rolled down, smiling a little at the sight of Patrick.

 

“Looks like best friend got lucky tonight,” Patrick says.

 

Jonathan snorts.  “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

 

“Hop in.  I’ll give you a ride.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.  Thanks.”  He walks around and climbs into the passenger seat.  “Sure you don’t mind?”

 

“It’s fine.  We’re both headed in the same direction.  Where do you live?”

 

“Kingsley.  You?”

 

“Same.”

 

“Seriously?  That I didn’t know.  What floor you on?”

 

“Second.  You?”

 

“Fifth.”

 

Jonathan climbs out of the car after they get back on campus.  He shoves his heads into his pockets as they make their way inside.  The walk to the elevators is in a comfortable silence.  Jonathan hates when the doors slide open when they reach the second floor.

 

“2D if you ever wanna hang out,” Patrick says before he walks off.

 

* * *

  
  
Over the next several weeks, Jonathan and Patrick continue to hang out.  Jonathan isn’t sure he’s ever felt like he can be completely open with anyone the way he has with Patrick.  Adam, but that’s different.  Adam is his best friend.  Patrick… well, Patrick’s something more.  

 

Friday night Jonathan finds himself sprawled across Patrick’s bed as the other boy is sitting at the desk.  “Entertain me,” Jonathan mutters.

 

Patrick looks over and rolls his eyes.  “You’re the one who wanted to come over,” he points out.  “I told you that I had homework.”

 

“It’s Friday.”

 

Patrick turns back toward his desk.  “You’re brilliant.”

 

“So I’ve been told.”  He flashes a bright smile when Patrick glares back at him.  “Come on, you know you want to do something other than sit here tonight and do homework.”

 

Patrick lets out a soft breath.  Jonathan’s right.  He’d rather not be stuck here tonight.  “If we go out tonight, I’m staying in tomorrow.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Patrick follows Jonathan into the restaurant that many of the campus kids hang out at.  He knows this is where Brent came tonight, along with Duncan.  He’s pretty sure Jonathan mentioned this is where Adam and Pat came too.  He has his answer when he sees the four other boys sitting at a table together.  He hadn’t been aware that they knew each other this well.  Or maybe it was just they only table available so they decided to sit together.  But with the way they’re acting with each other, it’s obvious it’s a little more.

 

“Mind if we join you?” Jonathan asks as they approach the table.

 

“Of course!” Adam exclaims.  “Thought you weren’t coming out tonight?”

 

“I talked him into it.”

 

Patrick grins as he sits down next to Brent.  He looks over to see Jonathan taking the last seat next to Adam.  “He just has to deal with me not going out tomorrow,” he says.

 

Brent snorts.  “God, will you two just fuck already?”

 

Patrick stares at his best friend in disbelief.  “What?  Why?  But…”  He wrinkles his nose as Brent smiles at him.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“Oblivious.”

 

When he glances at Jonathan to find him watching him, Patrick can feel his cheek reddening.  He’s thankful when the server walks over.  Before he can order his drink, he hears Jonathan placing the order.  He stares at him in shock.  Not because he’s upset by Jonathan ordering for him, but because he realizes how right it feels.  In the weeks since they’ve met, Patrick has fallen for Jonathan.  

 

“PK,” Brent says.  He leans over to whisper to his best friend.  “You better tell him.”

 

Patrick stares at him.  “What?”

 

“You don’t think I know that look?”  Brent smiles.  “Talk to him.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I know you do.”  

 

Several hours later, they all walk out of the restaurant.  Patrick looks at Jonathan as they make their way over to where Jonathan’s car is.  How is he supposed to tell him that he’s fallen for him?  How can he tell him and not lose him?  Patrick frowns as he climbs into the car.  Maybe he won’t lose him though.  He looks over as Jonathan climbs behind the wheel.

 

“You okay to drive?” Patrick asks.  He doesn’t really have to ask.  He knows the answer.  He just loves the look he always gets from Jonathan.  He smiles when Jonathan looks over at him.

 

“I’m fine,” Jonathan says as he starts the car.  Instead of pulling out of the parking spot, he stares out the windshield.  “I think we should talk, Paddy.”

 

Paddy… It’s not the first time Jonathan’s called him that.  He hopes it won’t be the last.  He watches Jonathan.  “Okay.  Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes.  We just need to talk.  Not here.”  Jonathan finally pulls out of his parking space and starts driving.

 

“Johnny, where are we going?”  Patrick isn’t surprised that Jonathan doesn’t respond.

 

Jonathan pulls to a stop when he reaches Halter’s Peak.  It’s a spot they’ve come before, though they’ve never come here for the same reasons as others do.  Jonathan continues to stare out the windshield.  

 

“Johnny, are you okay?” Patrick asks.

 

Jonathan finally looks over at Patrick.  “I don’t want to pretend anymore, Paddy.”

 

Patrick’s stomach flips at that.  “Please tell me you’re telling me what I think you’re telling me.”  He licks his lips nervously.  “Johnny…”

 

“I don’t want to just be friends anymore.”

 

“Me neither.”  

 

“Then you won’t hit me if I kissed you right now?”

 

“I think I’ll hit you if you don’t.”

 

Jonathan leans over and kisses Patrick softly.  There’s a nervousness behind the kiss from both boys.  Reaching up, Patrick rests a hand on Jonathan’s cheek, letting Jonathan take control of the kiss.  Just as quick, however, Jonathan is pulling back.  Patrick takes a shaky breath as he meets Jonathan’s gaze. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick says.  “I know…”

 

“What are you apologizing for?”

 

“I’m not good.  I haven’t… I mean…”

 

“Paddy, you know how you tell me to stop thinking?”  Jonathan smiles a little when Patrick nods ever so slightly.  “My turn to tell you.  Stop thinking.”  He runs his thumb over Patrick’s bottom lip.  “Can I kiss you again?”

 

“Yes.”  

 

Jonathan leans over and captures Patrick’s mouth in another kiss, this time there’s more force behind it.  He sighs happily as the younger boy lets him take control once again.  He’s thought about this moment since he met Patrick.  It’s better than he imagined.  If it’s like this now, how will it be when they move forward?  

 

* * *

  
  
Patrick sits down in the cafeteria after grabbing his lunch.  He’d planned on going back to his dorm and just something he has there, but his study group had lasted longer than he figured.  He pulls one of his class books out, deciding to get some studying in while he eats.

 

“Didn’t think I’d see you here,” Jonathan says sitting down across from Patrick.  “Thought you were headed back to your dorm?”

 

“That was the original plan,” Patrick answers.  “Group thing took longer than I figured.  Too late to head back now.”  He shrugs.  “At least I get to see you before class.”

 

It’s been nearly two months since they’d gotten together.  Two of the best months in Patrick’s life.  He still isn’t sure how he got lucky in finding someone like Jonathan.  He just hopes things will continue to move forward with them.

 

“Because seeing me in class isn’t enough?”

 

Patrick rolls his eyes.  “No, you idiot.”

 

Jonathan chuckles.  “I guess I should be happy that you still want to see me outside of our classes.”

 

“I’m beginning to wonder why.”

 

“Funny.”

 

Patrick shrugs.  “Stop being a jerk then.”  He watches Jonathan for a moment.  “Hard to believe we’re coming up to the end of the semester.”

 

Jonathan nods.  “It is.  Another month and we’ll be leaving.”  He rests his arms on the table as he leans forward.  “Guess I’ll have to find a way to get out to Buffalo to see you.”

 

Patrick grins.  “Guess you will.”  He stops smiling as he watches Jonathan carefully.  “So you don’t want to end this when the semester ends?”

 

“No.  I get that we don’t live in the same town or anything, but I like you Paddy.  It may not be easy when we’re not in school, but I think it’s worth it.”

  
“And what about after we graduate?  I mean…”

 

“We’ll figure it out then.  We’re both going to be teachers, so maybe we’ll find jobs at the same school.  Or at least near each other.  Don’t go worrying over there, Paddy.  You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

 

“I don’t wanna get rid of you.  I figure you’ll wanna get rid of me long before I wanna get rid of you.”

 

Jonathan laughs softly.  “Good thing I’m not planning on getting rid of you then.”

 

“Good thing.”

 

* * *

  
  
Patrick shoves the last of his things into the trunk of his car.  He’d sent the larger things back with his parents the day before, thankful that they didn’t question him too much about why he wanted to stay one more night.  They knew it involved his boyfriend and that was good enough for them.  Patrick was stunned when they hadn’t insisted on meeting Jonathan.  Should he be worried about that?

 

He closes the trunk just as Jonathan walks over.  He smiles at the other boy.  “Of course you choose now to come,” Patrick says.  “I just finished packing everything in.”

 

Jonathan smiles.  He leans over and gives Patrick a quick kiss.  “I just finished packing my own car.”

 

“Uh-huh.  Likely excuse.”  He slides his arms around Jonathan’s waist.  “Will you miss me?”

 

“Of course I will.”  He leans down and kisses him softly.  “You gonna miss me?”

 

“Always.”  Patrick smiles up a him.  “We can talk as much as we want though.”

 

Jonathan nods.  “And I’ll be out there in July with you.”

 

“And then I’ll be going home with you right after.”

 

“Exactly.  What’d your parents say to that?”

  
  


“They’re fine with it.  Your parents okay with it still?”

 

“They are, especially knowing they’ll get to meet you right after.”

 

“Thanks for that.”

 

Jonathan chuckles.  “You’re welcome.”  He kisses Patrick once again.  “We should go.”

 

“We should.”  Instead of moving away, Patrick tightens his grip around Jonathan’s middle.  He doesn’t want to let go just yet.  At least he knows Jonathan feels the same way with the way he’s holding onto him.

 

“If we don’t leave soon, we’ll be the only ones here.”

 

“And that’s a bad thing?”

 

“Paddy…”

 

“I know.”  Patrick finally takes a step back.  “I should really go so I can make it as far as I want to tonight.”

 

“Good plan.”  Jonathan rests his forehead on Patrick’s.  “I love you, Paddy.”

 

Patrick smiles.  “I love you too, Johnny.”  He gives Jonathan one last kiss before he steps away.  “Call you later.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Patrick waves as he walks over to climb into his car.  They may not get to be with each other for a few weeks, but at least Patrick knows where they stand.  This is more than just a college romance.

 

**The End**


End file.
